


Devotion

by blackfluffywings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfluffywings/pseuds/blackfluffywings
Summary: Where Erwin is a tease and Levi totally doesn’t regret beating the crap out of Eren that one time. Much fluff and primary Erwin/Levi content. No Spoilers for the anime or manga intended.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



> Written as a prompt for my dear sister, the only request was Erwin/Levi and low-key messing around. She enjoyed it quite a lot, hope you all do too.

* * *

 

„Did you have to hit him so hard? The guy is only a boy and it seemed like he didn’t even know what he was saying.” The commander of the survey corps raised one of his iconic, thick eyebrows and put his brown leather jacket over the back of his office chair. “Nah, Erwin. He is just stupid. Hopefully, my punches put some intelligence in his none existing brain.” The small black haired man threw a glance in Erwin’s direction and then added with an annoyed sigh “And stop that with your eyebrow, it’s weird and distracting.”

The Commander just smiled smugly and walked across the room to get himself a glass of Brandy. “You want some too, Levi?” The other man just huffed, which Erwin understood correctly as a _yes_ and in conclusion filled two glasses with the amber colored liquor. Levi had already sat down on the small sofa which was set to the right of Erwin’s big wooden table facing the large dark brown doors across the room.

Grabbing the offered glass, Levi sighed again and let himself fall backward, being embraced by the many cushions. He looked like a satisfied cat, snuggled in the sofa with his glass of Brandy in hand.  Erwin couldn’t help but pet his head affectionately, now standing behind him, leaning against the backside of the couch.

“Stop that you disgusting man.” Despite the words he said, the commander knew that he secretly enjoyed spending the evenings after the long and tiring days with him; leaving all the stress outside for it to only return again when he left the quarters of the older, blond man. He suddenly had an idea and set his own glass down on the windowsill. “By the way Levi, you weren’t nice at all today, now were you? I still feel sorry for that titan boy.”  Levi only looked up at him, eyes squinted together in disbelieve and annoyance. A strand of his pitch black hair fell in his eyes and he blew it to the side with a sigh “What is it with this boy, why don’t you stop talking about him? He’s a silly, unimportant brat, nothing more.”

Erwin rested his chest on the backrest of the anthracite grey couch and leaned down a little, his nose almost touching the smaller mans. He slowly traced his fingertips along Levis jawline and then said with a mischievous glimpse in his light blue eyes “It was not only him who was brat today, my dear.” A shiver ran through Levi, who was still looking up and of course didn’t show any signs of the slightest emotion, at all. His eyes still and focused on his commanding officer. But Erwin knew him well and long enough to know what was going on underneath that cold mask of his.

He placed a few, teasing kisses on Levis brow and then continued talking whilst drawing a line with his lips down Levis cheekbone to his ear and neck.  “Didn’t we talk about your way of acting around other people? Especially important people, like the commander of the military police who you pissed off again? He could throw you in jail with just a snap of his fingers…”

The smaller man lifted his slender hand and attempted to drag Erwin off his neck, back to his lips, but the blonde swatted his hand away. “You know, you really have to work on your behavior. You’re so easy to fuck around with…” At this comment, Levi inhaled sharply. Luckily he already finished his drink and put the glass back on the table in front of them, otherwise, he would have let it fallen down by now. Levi kept silent and didn’t even flinch under Erwin’s eager touch, which now wandered from the slim man’s shoulders down his sides, to the hem of his black shirt which was tucked in his pants.

Searching fingers slid across his stomach and hip bones, not resting once. Suddenly they were gone and so was the whole presence of the Commander who had stood behind him not even one second ago. Confused and with a furrowed brow Levi turned his head around and looked puzzled at Erwin.

Said tease of a man now casually strolled through the room to the door which led from his office straight to his sleeping quarters. With a creak, the door swung open and Erwin, now leaning on the wall, grinning his most complacent smile, looked at Levi as if he waited for some kind of reaction.

Side-eyeing the smaller man he began to unbutton his plain white shirt, again like the fucking tease he was, _slowly_ and not breaking eye contact with Levi _once_. The tiniest smile spread across the face of humanity’s strongest soldier as the blond man finished and held the piece of clothing with one finger in front of him, looking at it - looking at Levi again - and then dropping it carelessly to the wooden floor; his eyes unusually dark and still locked with Levis.  “Are you coming now or what?”

He pointed demanding to the already open door and then turned around, entering the room without another glance in Levis direction.

The small warrior shook his head a little; having to admit that Erwin’s attempt to seduce him definitely worked. He shifted a little on the couch and looked down on himself, inspecting the mild inconvenience aka Erwin’s validation of success. Because he didn’t want to already grant the blond officer his win, he let a few seconds pass and only then followed him into his bedroom.

As he sneaked a glance at Erwin, sprawled out on the king-sized bed, topless and arms crossed behind his head, he felt his pants become even more uncomfortable. “Well Levi, it appears you got a little problem right there? Mind me helping you out?” Levi almost fainted, and although his face remained calm - the small grin on his lips gave him away never the less. Erwin stood up again, muscles moving under his bronze skin. This time Levi decided he had enough of the others teasing, took a step forward and pulled him closer by his wrists, capturing his lips with a tender and slightly desperate kiss. Erwin chuckled and let his hands wander down Levis sides again, following his sharp hipbones down to his ass and for once let them rest there. Levi had meanwhile draped his arms around the taller man’s shoulders and now pushed him backwards until they reached the side of the bed again and still entangled, fell onto it. Now it was Levis turn to tease the other a little bit and he licked and bit his way down the already naked torso until a very quiet and soft moan escaped the blonde’s mouth.

With his lips, he followed the outlines of Erwin's abs down to his belt. Just as he was about to continue even further down, he was dragged up again, so that he now sat on Erwin's lap. The other leaned forward, straddling Levis hips and capturing his mouth in another deep kiss. He felt fingers tracing across his chest again, carefully getting rid of the black button-down. In a smooth motion, Erwin pushed it off his shoulders, still kissing him tenderly.

After that, stuff got a little more heated. Erwin's hands were everywhere and Levi wasn’t able to think straight anymore. Literally. The blonde warrior always was like a safe space for him; he was the only one who really knew what was going on inside him and accepting him the way he was, even though he knew that his narcissistic sarcasm almost every time offended people. Erwin though… he had never been offended or scared away. He knew what he actually meant, how to handle his sass and kind of weird way of showing his fondness.

A surprised, loud and all the way turned on moan escaped Levi, as Erwin reversed their roles and pushed the shorter man in a swift move into the mattress. Whilst fumbling around with Levis belt, Erwin kissed and bit his neck and collarbones, leaving a dozen marks on the pale porcelain skin splayed out underneath him. Eagerly and impassioned he then pushed Levis pants down to his ankles and with a kick of the black haired warrior they landed on the floor next to Erwin's shirt.

The commander was just about to continue his process of marking Levi visible for everybody else as his own when all of a sudden a loud crashing sound could be heard. The front door had been pushed open so hard, that it flew against the wall, crashing the handle in the brickwork. “Levi oh my god are you alright why are you screaming!” Erwin stopped dead in his tracks as Hange's head appeared in the doorway, a worried, almost terrified expression on her face. The realization hit her hard, seeing Erwin crouched above Levi, lips almost touching the smaller man’s stomach. “Oh shit… I mean I, of course, knew you two were fucking each other but WAIT LET ME TAKE A PICTURE!”

“FUCK OFF FOUREYES – LET ME HAVE MY FUN FOR ONCE, WILL YOU!” A deadly precise aimed cushion flew in the direction of Hange who was giggling like a maniac. Laughing she turned around and rushed away, babbling things like, _yea Erwin, give him a hand, oh my god haha_. “AND SHUT THE DOOR BEHIND YOU!” 

Erwin only shook his head and watched as Hange hopped outside again, shutting the door with a loud bang. The blond man sighed heavily and looked back down at Levi, who was seemingly cringing as hell. The blonde raised an eyebrow questioningly as the smaller man quickly sat up and a short, sweet kiss was placed on his lips. Levis' hands snuck their way around Erwin's upper back and he carded his fingers carefully through the blond mane. “She is totally running around and telling everyone what she just saw, no matter if they want to know or not.” Erwin only chuckled and wrapped his arms around the small of Levis back. “Let her have her fun, at least she left us alone again.” Levi hummed approvingly against Erwin's shoulder, kissed his neck a few times and then looked up at him again.

“Well, where did we stop?”


End file.
